Red Pens and High Heels
by The Tardis Blue Impala
Summary: Originally just a one-shot role reversal AU of Oliver and Felicity's first meeting, but slowly expanding into a collection of one-shots, drabbles, and ficlets in the same AU.
1. Red Pens and High Heels

**AN: ****Hey guys, so I was looking for Olicity role reversal AUs the other day and I didn't find all that many, so I decided, hey, why not write one myself? This is the first in what I expect to be a series of oneshots in this little role-reversal AU that I've put together.**

**This isn't really all that different from the original, but I really just needed to get the idea of Oliver as the IT guy and Felicity as the Arrow out of my head, so here we are. Please enjoy!**

**I don't own Arrow or any of its characters. If I did, I don't think I'd be so worried about student loans.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'd suggest going to Mr. Oliver Queen, down in IT, he can surely help you with whatever you need<em>," Walter had told Felicity.

_He damn well better be good_, she thought to herself as she entered the Smoak Consolidated building, Floyd Lawton's laptop tucked in her tote. As Felicity walked the tiled halls, her heels clicked with every step. She remembered when, five years ago, that sound had been a power trip - she'd felt invincible whenever she wore her favorite stilettos. Now, five years later, they were little more than torture devices for her feet. (Although she did still get a little boost of confidence from how fabulous they made her legs look)

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open on the IT floor. Felicity clicked her way down the hall and was pretty proud of herself for not falling in her heels yet today but when she caught sight of this Oliver Queen, she nearly stumbled enough to twist an ankle. Nearly.

_Aren't IT guys supposed to be, like, skinny dudes in khakis and plaid short-sleeved button downs?_ That was what Felicity had been prepared for - not this. Felicity had _not_ been prepared for the broad-shouldered, muscular, blonde, blue-eyed, and bespectacled man sitting in the cubicle labeled as belonging to Oliver Queen. He was focusing intently on his work, going from computer screen to paper notes, and a red pen was sticking out of his mouth. His glasses had slipped halfway down his nose and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and shit, Felicity really needed to pull herself together.

She was Felicity Smoak, the Woman in the Hood, and she was not going to let some pretty-boy IT guy distract her from her mission.

Felicity took a moment to compose herself and knocked lightly on the wall of Oliver's cubicle. He turned in his office chair to see who it was and his jaw dropped a little, the end of the red pen resting on his bottom lip.

"Oliver Queen?" Felicity greeted him when he didn't say anything right away and she couldn't hide her little smirk when he jumped a little and rushed to put the red pen back in his pencil mug. "Hi, I'm Felicity Smoak," she introduced herself.

"Of course, I know who you are, you're Ms. Smoak," he said, a little flustered.

"No, no Miss or anything like that, makes me feel like my father," Felicity said, remembering how her dad always liked to be addressed as 'Mr. Smoak' and nothing less.

"Right, but he's dead. I mean, he drowned. But you didn't, which means you could come down to the IT department and listen to me babble. Which will end. In three, two, one." He took a deep breath and started over. "Hi Ms. Smoak, how may I help you?"

Felicity had a very difficult time stifling her grin at Oliver's babbling.

"Please, call me Felicity," she said with the professional smile her mother had been teaching her her whole life.

"Of course, Ms- I mean, Felicity."

"I'm having some trouble with my computer and they told me that you were the person to come and see," Felicity said as she reached into her tote bag and pulled out Lawton's laptop, handing it to Oliver. She thought she might have heard him wince in pain at the sight of it. "I was at my coffee shop, getting some work done, and I spilled a latte on it."

"Really?" Oliver was less impressed with Felicity's bullshit excuse than she was.

"Yeah."

"A latte?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Because these look like bullet holes."

"My coffee shop's in a bad neighborhood."

Oliver shook his head at her and set the laptop back down on his desk. "If there is anything that you can salvage from it, I would really appreciate it," Felicity said sincerely.

"I'll get right on it, Ms- I mean, Felicity," he said, taking the laptop in his hands again. Felicity flashed him a charming smile and started to leave, but then she got an idea.

"Tell you what," she said, "since this is a personal request," she went on, snatching a post-it note and that damned red pen from over the wall of his cubicle, "I'll just leave you my number and you can get in touch with me once it's ready." She scribbled down her name and her cell number and offered it to Oliver.

"I - uh, I mean, of course," he spluttered, and damn if it wasn't adorable. Felicity grinned at him and made her exit, her high heels clicking with every step.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought in a review!<strong>

**Natalie out.**


	2. Remarkability and Sketchy Cover Stories

**Hello, dear readers! After the unexpected positive response that this original ficlet got, I figured, hey, why not keep going with this? So here we are, dear readers, and here's another short installment of this role reversal AU, getting into the events with the black archer.**

**I don't own Arrow. If I did, I wouldn't have to worry about things like college tuition.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next time Felicity needed tech help, she went back to Oliver, or as she had been calling him in her head, hot IT guy. There was another archer in town; he was <em>murdering<em> people, the Woman in the Hood was getting the blame for it, and that was _not_ okay. Felicity needed to find out as much as she could about this guy and hopefully, hot IT guy could help her out.

When Felicity went up to see him, he was intently focused on his tablet. Like the last time, he was completely absorbed in whatever he was doing and totally oblivious to the world around him. And _damn it all_, he was chewing on his bottom lip and scrubbing at the little bit of scruff on his jawline. _Get a hold of yourself, Felicity, Jesus!_ She took a deep breath, collected herself, and strolled up to his cubicle, resting her elbows on top of it.

"Hey," she greeted him.

Oliver must have jumped about a mile at the sound of her voice.

"Don't you knock?" he asked her incredulously. Felicity quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Oliver, this is the IT department, not the men's room or anything," she said with a little grin. Oliver shook his head at her and locked his tablet, looking back up at her smirking face.

"What can I do for you?" he asked calmly. Felicity took a deep breath and pulled the black arrow out of her bag.

"So, my friend Molly is really into archery, apparently it's like, the rage now," she said, playing on the whole 'shipwrecked on a deserted island for five years' thing.

"I don't know why," Oliver commented, "it looks utterly ridiculous to me," he said, reclining in his office chair. Felicity hmmed at his words and gave him a strained smile. _Oh, if you only knew, pretty boy._

"Anyway, Molly's birthday is coming up and I want to buy her some arrows," she said, moving to lean on the wall of Oliver's cubicle. "The thing is, she gets these weird, special, custom made arrows, and I have no idea where she gets them," she said, spinning her well-rehearsed story and fiddling with the black arrow in her hands as she spoke. "I was hoping you could find out where this came from," she said, holding the arrow out to him. "Careful," she cautioned him when he reached for it, "it's sharp."

"Got it," he said with a little grin, taking it from her to examine it. "The shaft's composite's patented," he said, more to himself than to Felicity, and he turned to his computer screen, typing faster than just about anyone Felicity had ever seen. "That patent is registered to a company called Sagittarius," he told her, looking back up at her with a satisfied grin. "That's Latin," he added, handing her back the arrow, "for 'the archer.'" _He's so damn proud of himself,_ Felicity thought to herself.

"Could you find out where and when it was purchased?" she asked, well aware of the suspicious nature of the question. Oliver was too, evidenced by the skeptical eyebrow he raised at her. They stared each other down for a few moments, well, Felicity was busy trying not to focus on his blue eyes. Finally, Oliver turned back to his computer screen, rolling those blue eyes of his in mild exasperation.

"According to Saggitarius company records," he said after awhile, "that particular arrow was part of a shipment of - _wow_ - two hundred units," he went on, snatching a post-it note and scribbling something down on it, "sent to this address," he finished, handing the post-it note to her. She took it from him and quickly read it over.

"Oliver," she said with a smile, "you are remarkable."

"Thank you for remarking on it," he replied with a smile of his own and - if Felicity wasn't mistaken - a little bit of a flush to his cheeks. Felicity nodded to him and pushed herself off of his cubicle. "And Merry Christmas," he added.

"I'm jewish, actually," Felicity corrected him. She could practically see his internal panic before she gave him a grin to show that she wasn't upset by his assumption. He relaxed, and the kind smile was back on his face.

"Happy Hanukkah, then," he said, and with one last smile, she left him in his little technological world.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading! I know it's short, but hey, it's something at least. If you liked it, let me know in a review :)<strong>

**Natalie out.**


	3. Red Wine and Pink Lips

**So I may or may not have taken this AU and run with it. I'm having too much fun with this. Anyways, here we are again, continuing into the blackhawk drama.**

**I still don't own Arrow. If I did, I could spend as much money as I wanted on my Captain America cosplay.**

* * *

><p>Felicity'd had a hell of a time coming up with a cover story for Oliver this time. She was investigating Blackhawk and she had some intel, but she was going to need more if she wanted to actually get the job done. And so she found herself in the Smoak Consolidated building once more, armed with a key fob and complete faith in Oliver Queen. After what he'd done for her with the laptop and the black arrow, she was confident in his abilities and was beginning to trust him. Although that trust was helped along by the little background check she may or may not have run on him.<p>

Anyways, this time when Felicity clicked her way into Oliver's little corner of the IT department, she was armed with her most ridiculous cover story yet. When she approached his cubicle, he looked up at the sound, reclining in his chair when he recognized her.

"And here I was beginning to think that my days of being Felicity Smoak's personal computer geek were coming to an end," he greeted her with a little smile to show her that he was just kidding.

"Is that your way of saying you miss me?" she shot back at him with a grin, making for the entrance to his cubicle this time, instead of the short dividing wall.

"No," he answered her question, "but if it works for you, go with it."

They shared teasing smiles for a moment - what felt like an eternity of a moment - before Felicity dragged herself back to reality.

"So," she began, "a friend of mine is running a scavenger hunt and there's a case of Lafite Rothschild 1982 waiting at the end."

"Oh, I love red wine," Oliver said under his breath with the beginnings of a groan that was headed towards sinful. Felicity smirked a little, filing that little fact away for future reference.

"But in order to find it, I first need to get through this," she said, taking the security fob from her purse and handing it to Oliver. He hmmed to himself as he looked it over.

"A security fob?" he said, though it came out more like a question. Felicity shrugged and with a sigh, Oliver turned to his computer screen. He was typing something, Felicity wasn't sure what, but she took the opportunity to come up behind him and lean over him while he worked - one hand on the back of his chair, the other bracing herself on his desk. "It's pin protected," he finally said, and Felicity saw on the screen something that looked a bit like the Blackhawk logo. "The challenge response goes back to a company called Blackhawk Squad Protection Group."

"Yeah," Felicity said quickly, searching for a lie to give and failing to notice the way that Oliver startled a bit when he realized just how close she was. "My friend had her bodyguard set it up for her," she finally said. "Personally, I think it's cheating, but whatever." As she spoke - her mouth far too close to his ear for comfort - Oliver collected himself and his damn nerves. _She's just a girl, Oliver, you can handle talking to girls_, he told himself, and he got back to poking and prodding at the security protocol.

"This is a military-grade cryptographic security protocol," he realized, even more skeptical now of Ms. Smoak's intentions. "Your friend really went to all this trouble?"

"The idle rich are hard to entertain," she answered smoothly. "Listen," she said, and he turned in his chair to properly look at her. "You get through it and one of those bottles of wine is yours," she said, moving one hand to rest on his shoulder. Oliver didn't even try to hide his smile.

* * *

><p>A week later, Oliver's doorbell rang and he went to go answer it. There was no one there, but he did stub his toe on a box left on his stoop. He glanced around the street, looking for who might have left it, but there was no trace of whoever it had been.<p>

His curiosity getting the better of him, Oliver knelt down to inspect the box. It was plain and boring, really, but then he found a pink slip of paper taped to the side - a shade of pink he was starting to grow pretty damn fond of. It was the same pink that Felicity liked to wear on her lips.

Pushing aside the memories of Felicity Smoak and her winning smile, Oliver picked up the box to better read the note.

_To my personal computer geek,_

_Hope you didn't think I forgot about my promise. Straight from the idle rich of Starling City, here's your wine. Thanks for all the help!_

_- Felicity :)_

Oliver smiled. She added a little smiley face to her signature. _She actually came through with it_, he marveled to himself.

"Thanks, Felicity," he said under his breath, taking the box inside and locking the door behind him.

Across the street in a shadowed alleyway, a pair of bright pink lips smiled from beneath a green hood.

Felicity had deliberated over that damn smiley face for a good five minutes before she finally said _to hell with it_ and just added it already. She'd made the right choice. And it seemed that Oliver appreciated her thanks, if that cute smile of his was any indication. _Shit. I'm in trouble._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! If you liked it, let me know in a review! I'm open to prompts with this AU as well, so if you have anything you want to see in this AU, just let me know! My PM box is open, or you could just drop a review :) Thanks again!<strong>

**Natalie out.**


End file.
